The Traders
The Traders is the seventh episode of the second series of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 19th 2013 Plot The Sparticles are being interogated by some people and Reese turns off the lamp with her mind but the main lights are turned back on. Reese uses her powers to irritate the boy into letting them go. The boy is revealed to be a trader running a warehouse and a shipment has been stolen and he believes its the Sparticles who have done it. Jeffrey is questioned about the fact he was going to a lake and explains the Quest but he isnt believed. The shipment is revealed to be chocolate for Fizzy who is incredibly impatient as he has been waiting two hours and decides to lead an army to get the shipment. Frankie is meanwhile being questioned and tempted by chocolate but she tricks the questioner and gets the chocolate anyway. He tells them to leave and he plans to keep the van under surviallance. The Sparticles are trapped in storage rooms and secretly being monitored via hidden walkie talkies. Sadiq tells Rocky to go and chase another girl who isnt Tia while Reese, whos with Liam and Frankie attempts to use her powers to open the door but cant and Fizzy is approaching fast. Holly and Serena are meanwhile being questioned and Serena gets them free by showing her ring which is a symbol of power. Holly and Serena manage to bargin their way to a lake and when they explain about the reason for going to the lake they believe Serena and Holly are in fact Sparticles and the head of the warehouse tells his guards to lock them up. After a suggestion from his assistant, he puts the Sparticles on a lie detector test. Liam and Frankie are meanwhile suggesting how to get out when Reese realizes she can control Liam and Frankie, when they realize this after a test they get angry at her but Reese realizes this is hurting her head but doesnt say anything and Liam has a plan to escape. Tia, Jeffrey and Rocky are taking the lie detector test and Tia is revealed to be lying when she says she doesnt like Rocky according to Skinny which causes Tia and Jeffrey argue but eventually the head of the warehouse threatens to destroy the sword and Tia shouts at Rocky thinking that he just thinks its a joke. The head of the warehouse decides to lock them up in a room that is hotter than normal. After a while Tia is starting to boil up and when Jeffrey and Rocky try to comfort her, Tias necklace falls out of Rockys pocket and Tia gets mad at him and tells him to stay away from her and that he never was a member of the Sparticles. Frankie pretends to be collapsed to escape and when a boy looks over her, Liam and Reese run and Frankie does too but get trapped in a store room with chocolate which they promptly start eating. Sadiq is trapped with Serena and Holly and knocking on the door when he pretends to collapse to bring out her nice side and Sadiq realizes that Serena has secretly being helping them all along and they then kiss. Liam and Frankie are meanwhile enjoying the chocolate when they realize its the shipment and they go to find out who the culprit is as Liam has an idea. Tia, Rocky and Jeffrey are in the room with Rocky trying to apoligize to Tia when Reese, Serena, Holly and Sadiq are put in with them. She controls everyone and makes them fan her but the others are mad when they realize this. Fizzy is meanwhile still approaching while Liam and Frankie are putting their plan into action and its revealed the warehouses heads assistant is the culprit of the theft. Rocky is meanwhile banging on the door to get out much to Tias annoyance when he hurts his arm. He then wanders over to a box where he finds a box of tuna with a key for opening the tuna and uses it to unlock the door. Holly and Serena continue their journey and the Sparticles go to talk to the head of the warehouse when Callum comes in and reveals that Fizzy is using the chocolate to control his army and the Sparticles expose the culprit and the assistant, Skinny didnt let anyone see the screen of the lie detector test and Callum arrests the culprit but Fizzy has arrived and Callum makes the traders help the Sparticles escape and Rocky decides to leave the tribe and Rocky tells Tia to give Jeffrey one last chance but she decides to remain single for now. Fizzy comes into the room where the chocolate is, but the heat has been turned up, meaning the chocolate has melted and threatens Fizzy to throw the chocolate away but his army sucumbs to the temptation of hot chocolate while the Sparticles continue on their Quest. Goofs *When Reese uses her powers to stop Frankie and Liam, Liam and Frankie are not standing next to each other; Liam is behind and to the left of Frankie and he stopped with one foot in front of the other. When the camera cuts back to Liam and Frankie, they are now standing next to each other, are now closer together and Liam has his feet together. Then when Reese makes them jump up and down, Liam is back to standing (or rather, hopping) behind and to the left of Frankie again. Trivia *Callum uses the quote "I am the law." for the second time. *Rocky leaves the tribe. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes